You belong with me,Jane!
by rizzledindigochaser5582
Summary: First story! Lisbon is feeling a little upset over jane and his new girlfriend. Who will he choose? Her or his boss lisbon? A christmassy kind of story! Based on the song by taylor swift "You belong with me"...I dont own this song taylor does!Enjoy! JNS.


**Hey! This is the first story here that I've posted but It's a little over my 23 Fanfic written! It's based around **_**Taylor swifts song `You belong with me`**_

**Disclaimer: I could never, ever own the mentalist or any of its characters. Y`know Bruno...Its only two days till Christmas day, Early Christmas present? Oh I guess not :( Enjoy!!!! :)**

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset, she's going off about something that you said, but she doesn't get your humour like I do" _

All you said was a joke about a Christmas card that was all over the internet that you had seen. You weren't planning to offend her, but she has obviously taken it the wrong way. You wouldn't be the type of man to do that on purpose. Not in a million years. Her wild fiery curls framed her small heart shaped face, her crooked nose reddening at the tip and her lips were lashed with bright red lipstick.

"_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the kinda music she doesn't like, but she'll never get your story like I do"_

I took hold of the group photo you had insisted on taking at the annual CBI ball almost seven years ago when you joined our team. You were a real gentleman that night, insisting I went out and bought a dress I would like, not just one I could afford. You made me feel like a princess that night. Leading me out of your _Citroën DS 21, _with pretty ribbons tied to the side view mirrors. I traced my finger along your handsome face, your blond hair sitting so naturally on top of your head and your brilliant cocky grin covering up the pain red john had caused you. A slow country song played off the radio on my office desk, the lyrics so ironic to how I felt and the situation I was in and I watched from my chair what began to unfold from out in the bullpen.

"_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming about the day when you wake up and find, that what you're looking for has been here the whole time"_

I bet she spent over 2,000 dollars on her outfit. Daughter of a rich guy I guess. Her skirt ran a little over her mid thigh and her legs were orange...-err, plastered in fake tan. She was probably one of the popular girls in school, well me; I was sort of like the universal in a Venn diagram in maths. An outsider. Not part of anything or anyone apart from an alcoholic dad and brothers.

I wish you knew how much I loved you, although I never show it. Couldn't you just see that opposites_ do_ attract?

"_If you can see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me, you_ _belong with me?"_

You look at her like she's worth a million dollars, which she probably is and you look at me a little better than you look at an average person you meet.

"_Walk in the streets with you and you're worn out jeans, I can't help thinking_, _this is how it ought to be, and laughing on park bench_ _thinking to myself, hey isn't this easy?"_

I invited you out to a bistro tonight; I waited and waited until you called me to say you couldn't make it and that you were sorry. You left me here in the cold at a bistro that had closed almost an hour ago, waiting for a cab to collect me. I wanted to impress you in my new one shouldered top I bought and you always mentioned my hair complemented my eyes when I had straightened it. Only you would be the type of man to say a hair style would complement my eyes rather than my hair colour. Yet you could only care for the red haired younger woman, the girl who always works in an office, spending her days in front of a computer while flirting with men 24/7.

I took a cab home, looking out the window as the oak trees flapped by the speed of the car. I opened the front door of the small bungalow and threw my pumps at the closest wall possible and looked at myself in the mirror, the reflection looking back at me miserably, with tears flowing down her flushed cheeks and black rimmed eyes from smudged mascara surrounding her sad blue-green eyes.

"_You've got a smile that can light up this whole town; I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down. You say your fine I know you better than that, hey what you doing with a girl like that?"_

I lay on my bed, spread out like a starfish washed up on a beach with a lose grip on my cell. I stared up at the ceiling blankly when my cell buzzed. I looked down at the screen. Caller ID: you. I let the ringing flood my mind. It rang and rang, more and more times. `Shut up! ` I yelled, more to myself than the helpless _Sony Ericsson w910i. _It stillcontinued to ring, getting louder and louder until I completely lost it and my little Sony made its journey from my hand, to my wall and then dying out on the floor. The ringing and my voice stopped, just the continuous barks of neighbourhood dogs barking and my small whimpers and cries for you. I had turned myself into a mess over you when you don't know how I feel.

"_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time"_

I'm back in the cab again, on my way to Allisters bar, a small bar situated on the lake close to my house. The bar was empty apart from the cleaner who was mopping up vomit and peanuts from the ground. Bill the bartender was cleaning a few pints with his pink cloth and raised a hand towards me when I walked in the door and took a seat on the bar stool and handed him 90 bucks to keep me going for the next few hours.

"_If you can see that I'm the one_ _who understands you, been here all along_ _so why can't you see you belong with me, standing by waiting at your back door, all this time could you not know baby, you belong with me, you belong with me."_

Two hours have passed and I can't even walk a straight line because of you.

I think Bill drove me home after he locked up the pub, because I'm lying on the couch with a glass of water and two paracetamol tablets on the coffee table.

Two nights had slowly passed. It was 10.22pm and _Law and Order_ wasn't even into its first ad break when I heard a car outside...

"_I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night; I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you bout to cry"_

The lights of a small _Citroën DS 21 _shone into my living room and I walked a little to the door.

"_And I know your favourite songs"_

The radio is on full blast with _Paramore_ music playing from it, rather than those ballads he always seems to listen to. I guess she drilled that into his head too. Rock is better than ballads, the songs that you and your wife listened to.

"_And you tell me about your dreams"_

You were the one who told me that you wanted red John dead even if it meant a life sentence.

"_I think I know where you belong; I think I know it's with me."_

Footsteps trudged up through the sleet and snow that had began to fall over the last two days and up into the shelter of the small porch. A small clearing of your throat and a soft knock came to the wooden door.

"_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?"_

My heart beat heavily in my chest, only a door separating me and the man I became to know as a distant friend over the last few weeks.

"_Been here all along, so why can't you see, you belong with me?"_

Another knock rang off the door and I looked through the keyhole, and saw you standing there in your three piece suit, taking in the scenery with a grin, admiring his car and knocking on the door again.

"_Standing by waiting at your back door"_

`Lisbon, please open the door. I need to talk to you` Your voice drifted through the gap at the bottom of the door.

`I don't want to talk to you` Silence.

`Yes you do,_ Teresa_` Him saying my name made shivers run down my spine and a gulp form in my throat.

`No. No Pa-...Jane I don't. You can't always read my mind. `

`Teresa, I love you`

`Shut up Jane, you don't mean that. `

`Yes Teresa, I do mean it. I've always meant it and I know you want to believe it`

For once in my life I was speechless in front of you.

"_All this time how could you never know of it?"_

The door creaked open. You turned and gaped happily at me. I stood and stared at you in my strawberry pyjamas and frowned.

"_You belong with me, you belong with me"_

You stood before me, snow particles sprinkled on your perfect blond hair and brought your hands to my face and looked at me in the eyes.

"_You belong with me"_

"She's gone." You whispered, your hot breath blowing into my face, yet again sending shivers down my spine.

"_Have you ever thought just maybe?"_

`I trusted you` I whispered and you smiled. I couldn't help but think you smiled in any situation.

`That's why I tried the trust fall on you."

`That was different`

`Not by much, but do you trust me? As of now? `

I was hesitant but went with what my heart told me to do.

`Yes Patrick, I've always trusted you`

"_You belong with me"_

Your soft lips touched mine, and I wrapped my arms around your waist. I couldn't have asked for a better Christmas gift than this. Patrick Jane.

"_You belong with me"_

**The Mentalist**

**This is like a little Christmas present thing from me for Christmas day for all you Jisbon fans out there!**

**Thank you for reading my first story posted here! Please review it and let me know what you think! Reviews make everyone happy!**

**BTW, if you watch out I might update a Christmas one-shot on Christmas day!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**~JNS. xxx**


End file.
